


cuddle bug.

by hirschmania



Series: Shy Lady; Sweet Skeleton [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Sans, Cuddling, F/M, fem!reader - Freeform, shy!reader, smol!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/pseuds/hirschmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"lucky for you, babe, i'm a fuckin' teddy bear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddle bug.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i couldn't help myself  
> http://sin-mania.tumblr.com/

“woah.”   


His voice cuts through the dark silence of the hotel room you’d gotten. YOu look over at him. He smiles and cups your cheek. “fuck, babe. that was…” 

“Amazing?” you suply.

“heh, yeah. amazing.” a dreamy sigh. “god. how are you so god damn perfect?”

You blush. “I-I’m not–” 

“oh yes you are.” he says, as if it were fact. “don’t ever think otherwise.”   


You smile, blushing deeper. “god,” he breathes, stroking your cheek. “i love you, baby. i love you so much.” 

“I love you, too, Sans,” you say, yawning. “I’m also really sleepy.”  


He chuckles softly. “you ready to hit the hay, love?” you blush at the new nickname. He’d never called you that before…

“Y-Yeah.”  you say, pulling up the blanket over your body. You were always shy by nature and weren’t very proud of your body, so to speak. Plus, this room was kinda chilly. Sans noticaby frowns at you. “What?” you blink.   


“i kinda liked lookin’ at ya.” he says, somewhat crestfallen.   


Your entire face lights up, flushing a bright red. “O-O-Oh, I-I’m s-s–sorry!” you stutter out and he laughs. 

“heym c’mon, don’t be like that. it’s fine, babe.” he says, “buuuuut, you, uh, could do something to make up for it.” he scoots closer to you, just a little bit. You narrow your eyes at him.   


“I am not having sex with you again.”   


“wha–? no!” he says, looking flustered himself now, his cheekbones bright blue.   


“Okaaay… then what do you want?” you ask.   


“oh. y’know. juuuust uh,” he scoots closer and closer, until your face are inches part. “want t’ be closer t’ ya, s’ all.” his smile is nothing short of bashful, and it look absolutely endearing on him.   


You sigh, closing you eyes. You lie there for a few minutes. Maybe five. Or six, you’re not sure. But something’s not right. 

You crack one of your eyes open. “Sans.” 

“yeah babe?” he says, opening one of his eye sockets.   


“Do you, uh…” you blush, again, “D-Do you usually, uh–” he raises a browride at you. “–you know what uh justforgetIsaidanythinghahahah. Goodnight.” you close your eyes, blushing furiously. 

It’s silent for a moment, then you feel a chuckle come from him (it rumbles the sheets slightly). “sweetheart.” his voice is teasing. “d’ you… want me to cuddle you?” 

“Um.” 

“honey.”

“OKAY yes. M-Maybe a little.” 

Another chuckle. “lucky for you, i’m a fuckin’ teddy bear.” he says as if he were proud of that fact. He pulls you close, and you sigh. Wow, his arms felt strong. He’d held you before, but nothing like this. 

Sans was also pretty big, you muse, and your much smaller stature paled in comparison to his massive height. It made you feel pretty small as he practically trapped you in his arms. “how d’ya feel?” he asks.

You sigh, very content. He was surprisingly soft for a skeleton. “Safe.” 

You don’t have to look at hm to know there’s a soft, sincere smile of his face. “good.” he presses a kiss to you crown. “g’night, love.” 

“Night, Sans.”   


You lay there in silence for a few moment, until he broke it before completely nodding off. 

“i love you.” 


End file.
